General lighting consumes 6.5% of the total electricity that is generated worldwide. Of that 6.5%, residential lighting consumes 31% and commercial lighting consumes 43%. When so much electricity is being consumed through lighting, the CO2 emissions associated with electricity consumption may be leading to weather pattern changes worldwide.